


Not everyone can see your smile

by Colorpalette



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:50:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorpalette/pseuds/Colorpalette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia noticed that Stiles doesn't smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not everyone can see your smile

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fanfic so please give feedback! :) This hasn't been edited so please comment any typos or mistakes!! :)

 Lydia noticed that Stiles doesn't smile a lot. Well, he smiles, but none of them are genuine, happy, heartfelt smiles. They're sarcastic, fake, or in the moment smiles that disappear as fast as they came. He gives her sweet smiles, but are not full of love as they used to once be. He loves her, she loves him, but he just seems incapable of embracing the feeling. He laughs and his laugh still goes through his whole body making her fear that he will fall backwards and give himself a concussion, but sadly they're also in the moment and rare. 

Lydia noticed that Stiles smiled a lot. Happy, genuine, heartfelt smiles. When Scott hugs him like his he's his world. When Scott gives him his big dopey grins that melt just about everybody. She supposes that she should feel jealous, angry even, that she can't have her boyfriend smile at her like he does to his best friend. She understands though, Scott's always been there. She was arrogant and was not a fixture in Stiles's life that he depended on for years. Scott was his constant and brother. Allison had been hers. Allison saw a side of her no one else had and Scott sees parts of Stiles no one else will. Stiles's smiles are full of love when Scott is at the receiving end.

As far as family goes, Stiles doesn't have much, but what he does have he doesn't take for granted. For family Stiles will smile as bright as the sun. 


End file.
